Two-wheeled foldable golf trolleys are frequently used by golfers for carrying the golfer's bag which contains the golf irons and other instruments necessary for playing golf. Such golf trolleys must have in use an overall size which allows the golfer to manipulate the trolley on a golf ground. On the other hand, the golf trolley must be small enough to be accommodated within a motor car. Therefore, it is usual to have golf trolleys which can be folded and unfolded.